She Will Be Loved
by getsilly93
Summary: Love and depression is making Raven's life a personal hell. But little does she know that she has friends by her side to help her through her troubles... BBR story! Rated K plus for minor violence. Flames are not accepted.
1. Chapter 1 What Do Books Know Aout Love?

**Hey yall! Getsilly93 is back in the action! (You're all probably like NOOOOOO!) Hehe. Anyway, here is my BbxR story, please, no flames! Here is the first chapter of 'She Will Be Loved' chapter 1-What do books know about love?**

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I''ve had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don''t mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

She Will Be Loved by: Marron5-

Chapter 1- What Do Books Know About Love?

Love is the most powerful, yet, most painful thing ever. Love chooses anyone, even someone of the same gender. You will know when you are in love, oh yes, you will know all right. When you first lay your eyes on the person love chose for you, you will know that they are the one. But most people deny love, think that it's not true. But it is. People are always rude and cruel to the ones we love. We _always _hurt the ones we love.

Raven shut her book. She was sitting on her bed reading the third book of her favorite series, "A Mystery Revealed." 'Silly book' thought Raven as she put the book on her bookshelf. 'It knows nothing about love.' Or does it? What was she to know about love? She's never been in love and never will be. Raven walked back to her bed and sat on it. She propped her chin with her hand. 'I wonder if anyone is in love with me...' thought Raven. She smacked herself mentally. "No...no one will ever love me..." said Raven out loud to no one.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Raven's door.

"Raven? Raven? Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping with me?" said a gentle and innocent voice. Raven went up to the door and opened it. There stood a tall girl. She wore a shirt that stopped at the bottom of her chest, her purple mini skirt and long purple boots shined in the light. Her long red hair reached to her waist. Her emerald green eyes stood out against her orange skin. Her name was Starfire.

"Please Raven, I wish to know..." said Starfire.

'Why does she want to go to the mall with me? I thought that I was the creepy one." Raven looked at Starfire's happy face. She was always happy, the happiest person she ever knew. Raven finally made her decision. "Okay, I'll go with you" said Raven in a dull voice.

"HORRAY!" shouted Starfire, she jumped in the air and grabbed Raven's elbow. "We are going to have such a wonderful time!" said Starfire as she ran out of the door and headed towards the mall, dragging Raven behind her.

**That's it for chapter 1! Please tell me what you think of this new story! No flames plz! I will write l8ter. Bye bye!**

**Jen **


	2. Chapter 2 The Wonders of a Mall

**Thank you for the two reviews! I know that chapter one was really short, but this chapter is going to be a long one. **

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.

Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

Black eyed peas, Let's get it started in here-

Chapter two- The Wonders of a Mall

Starfire slammed her feet on the ground to stop herself. "We have arrived!" shouted Starfire. Starfire looked behind her and saw Raven on the ground, scratched and dirty.

"Great..." moaned Raven.

"Sorry! I did not mean to harm you!" said Starfire, helping Raven up. Raven dusted off the dirt on her cape and suit.

"It's okay. It's nothing to get worked up about" said Raven.

Starfire smiled. "Let us go, dear friend!" They looked up at the building. It was gigantic, five entrance and exit door where being used constantly by rushing people. 'Jump City Mall' was above the doors and was glowing a bright white. Starfire starred with awe.

"Come on!" said Raven taking Starfire's hand and they entered the mall. It was even crazier inside. People where rushing to get to sales and clearance sections.

"Where shall we travel to first?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" said Raven. She looked at all of the lights, T.V.'s and people running around. 'How do people stand going to this place?' wondered Raven.

Raven heard Starfire squeal with delight. Raven whipped around to see what was the matter, but Starfire wasn't there. She was at a store, pressing her nose against the window looking at the toy's. "Oh brother..." mumbled Raven. She walked over to Starfire, still gawking at the toy's.

"May we go in and explore?" asked Starfire as though Raven was her Mother.

"Knock yourself out..." said Raven. Starfire zipped into the store and started to play with the little toy dolls. 'I guess I should make sure that she doesn't actually knock herself out...' Raven walked into the toy store. There where toy's everywhere. Model planes where hanging from the ceiling, little toy trains where driving on mini rail road tracks.

"Why, hello there!" Raven looked up to see an old man in front of her. "What's a super hero like you doing in a Toy Shop?" asked the old man.

"My friend seems to like your toys..." said Raven pointing towards Starfire. The old man laughed.

"Oh, she has been here many times, she's a very sweet girl."

"Yeah...she is.." said Raven. She began to think of all of the times she spent time with Starfire. She realized that it wasn't often that she hung out with Starfire, she began to feel guilty. The old man broke Raven's thoughts.

"What's your name, young lady?" asked the old man.

"Raven."

"Mine is Jackson, but you can just call me Jack" said Jack.

"Nice to meet you, Jack" said Raven as she shook hands with Jack.

"The pleasure is mine" said Jack. Finally, Starfire got bored of playing with the dolls. She walked up to Jack.

"Greetings, Jackson, it's wonderful to see you once again!" said Starfire with a big smile on her face.

"Nice to see you too, young one. Now, you youngster's get going, there are many other places to explore!" said Jack, pushing them out of the door.

"Good-bye Jackson!" said Starfire, waving her hand. Raven merely shook her head. "Look at that!" shouted Starfire as she ran over to a jewelry shop. Raven looked back at the toy shop and noticed that no one else was entering the store.

**This took longer to type than to write it on paper... hehe, anyway, I hope that you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while! Chapter 3 is coming soon!**

**Jen**


	3. Chapter 3 Slurpping Away My Problems

**I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a while, I've been busy! Here's chapter 3. **

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

100 years, Five for Fighting-

Chapter 3- Slurping Away my Problems

Raven and Starfire were sitting at a small round, white table. Two blue chairs were on opposite sides of the table. Raven drank a vanilla milk-shake while Starfire sucked mustard out of a straw. Several other tables were set next to them, with people talking and eating meals on the tables. Starfire drank the tangy mustard in seconds. She sucked the remains of the mustard at the bottom on the bottle, making the irritating sound of someone sucking up nothing.

Raven drank her milk-shake slowly, savoring the sweet taste. She liked vanilla, nothing extra added, no mixture, no toppings... just vanilla. While sipping her milk-shake Raven was still pondering over the paragraph that she read in her book. 'How can you tell if you love someone? You can't just look at someone and immediately fall in love! It just doesn't seem right... maybe I should ask Starfire, she might know..' Raven looked over at her alien friend. She was still searching the bottom of the mustard bottle trying to find the remains of mustard. "Starfire...could I ask you a question?" asked Raven.

Starfire looked up from her mustard, realizing that she was needed. "Why yes, Raven, you may ask you question of puzzlement!" said Starfire, hanging over the edge of her seat.

"Okay...then...well..." Raven hesitated. "How do you know...when you love...someone?".

Starfire looked at Raven, tilting her head slightly. "It is to be said that when you lay your eyes upon the one love has chosen for you...you shall know..."

Raven groaned. 'Just like the book said!'

"Why did you ask such a complicated question, Raven? Are you having trouble with love?" asked Starfire, her green eyes filled with concern.

Raven opened her mouth to respond when her communicator rang. Raven pull out her communicator. It was a small round, yellow colored device with a 'T' on the front. She flipped open to top revealing Robin's face. Robin was the leader of the Teen Titan's.

"We've got a robbery at a nearby jewelry store, see you then, girls." Raven nodded and put away her communicator. Raven glanced at Starfire who nodded. They flew off to stop the robber.

**Three chapters down...and a lot more to go...whoopee. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and don't fret, BBR fluffiness is coming, just be patient! If you like the show: Avatar: The last airbender, check out my new fan fiction, Minka's Way. Please read it! Chapter 4 is coming. I have most of the story planned out. Review, please!**

**Jen **


End file.
